Twenty Four Hours
by rsb57
Summary: A series of missing scenes in ACFS.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY PART OF STARSKY AND HUTCH FRANCHISE. THE FOLLOWING IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ONLY.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**This story started out as one stand alone missing scene. I posted A Small Voice awhile ago. I wanted to write Hutch's reaction to Starsky's phone call. I included it here as the beginning of my story. She may not remember but Karen B sent me a kind review of A Small Voice and suggested that I continue exploring the gaps in ACFS. The second missing scene came from a missing scene challenge on the MSN group. I chose to answer that challenge with following Starsky down the hall in his hospital gown, complaining of no clothes!

I wish to thank all of you for the ideas that built this end result.

Debbie- you continue to believe in me and I value your friendship.

**-------------------------**

**TWENTY FOUR HOURS**

The jangling noise woke Hutch up out of a sound sleep. He punched at the alarm clock, but the noise continued. He cracked one eye open as he looked at the offending contraption and then realized it was the phone.

He picked it up and mumbled into the phone,

"Hello?"--- no answer. More aware now he asked again.

"Who's this?"

He thought he heard shallow breathing and then very faintly, he heard a small voice pleading,

"Hutch, help".

Then there was nothing but shallow breathing again.

"Starsky, is that you? Where are you? Starsky?!", Hutch cried into the phone.

His gut twisted at the thought of Starsky in trouble but he was frantic now, wondering what he should do. He hated breaking the connection for any reason but he had to know for sure if his friend was at home. He forced his thinking back to last night.

After a few beers at Huggy's, they each went back to their own apartments for the night. Neither of them had left with a date, so he was fairly certain that Starsky was at home. Hutch decided to hang up and dial Starsky just to be sure. He hung up and punched in the number that was tattooed on his brain. He wasn't surprised when he got a busy signal so he slammed the phone down. Now, what next? He really just wanted to get to his friend's apartment as soon as possible.

Dobey would probably chew him out about "private parties" and be pissed that Hutch didn't call for back up right away but all Hutch could think about now was getting to Starsky's. He mindlessly threw on the clothes that were on the floor, the ones he'd taken off last night. He ran to his car, put the red light on the roof, turned on the siren and sped off.

He reached his destination, frustrated that everything seemed to be going in slow motion. He ran up the steps and stopped. The door was slightly open. This was not good. His instincts kicked in, he pulled his gun and slowly pushed at the door. He wasn't sure what to expect but the quiet, still, atmosphere that greeted him seemed in stark contrast to the loud banging of his heart.

He swept the room, not really being as careful as he should, but he didn't see Starsky so he ran to the bedroom and stopped in his tracks. Starsky was lying on his back on the floor beside his bed, the phone still cradled in his hand. Hutch picked up the phone, replaced the receiver and put the phone out of the way. He bent down to Starsky and felt for a pulse. He let out a relieved sigh as he felt the rhythmic thumping.

"Starsky, can you hear me?, Starsky I'm here!"

Hutch tried rousing his partner with no luck. He reached for the phone and called for back up and an ambulance and bent over Starsky again.

He didn't see anything to account for his present condition. Nothing but a very still, silent man. He wasn't just sleeping. Something or someone had to have caused his partner's predicament other than a nightmare and rolling out of bed. Someone had been in Starsky's apartment.

Hutch went back to the living room when he heard sirens. Ben and Jerry walked up the steps and into the living room. Hutch was glad they were the officers on duty because both of them were good cops and would be extra diligent.

A minute later the ambulance pulled up and the paramedics followed Hutch into Starsky's bedroom. His vitals were ok but he was still not responding. After reaching dispatch, the medics were instructed to start an IV and transport immediately. Hutch was really fearful and just paced the room until they had Starsky on the gurney. He looked nervously around the bedroom struggling with the option of bringing clothes or grabbing Starsky's watch, but opted for the watch and quickly followed the gurney and got into the ambulance.

He supposed Starsky would razz him for not bringing clothes but the decision to bring the watch took less effort than trying to decide what clothes to grab. Hutch would gladly put up with Starsky's temper instead of his present condition. He just couldn't think about anything other than getting Starsky to the hospital.

The ambulance finally got to the hospital and Hutch followed the gurney into the exam room and let out a growl,

"where's the doctor?"

A nurse came to him and said her name was Jane. She asked Hutch what he knew, patient's name and age, then she took the prowling man by the hand and reassured Hutch that they would take care of David, but right now they needed to examine him in order to help him.. With a last look at Starsky and a gentle stroke to his cheek, Hutch walked out to the waiting room to begin his hopeful vigil.

Jane turned back to her patient. He was so still. He wasn't responding and he was so pale. She checked him over, looking for anything that would explain why he was unconscious. She looked at his right arm and thought she saw a needle puncture. She took a scraping of the area. Next she drew a few tubes of blood and sent all of this to the lab.

By now Starsky was showing signs of waking up. His eyes opened, closed then opened again.

"David, you are in the emergency room. Can you tell me what happened?," Jane questioned him ,observing that his eyes were clearing.

Starsky blinked a few more times and then he nodded his head. His first words came out quickly and urgently --

"Jane, nice to meet ya but I'm gonna be sick!!"

With that he turned on his side and Jane had the basin positioned just in time for Starsky to toss his cookies. While the patient was occupied, Jane was thinking that this latest contribution might help the lab find out more about what had happened.

Starsky was finally done and Jane wiped his mouth and forehead with a cool cloth.

While Jane took his blood pressure again and checked his pulse she asked,

"Dave, can you tell me what you remember?"

"Yeah, someone got into my house and gave me a shot of something and told me I had 24 hours to live," Starsky weakly responded.

"Look, I'm a cop. Do you happen to know if my partner ,Ken Hutchinson, is here?"

Jane told him his friend was in the waiting room and as soon as the doctor checked over the lab results, he would be in to talk to David. Then Hutch would be allowed into the exam room.

Starsky was quickly regaining strength and sat up with his legs hanging over the side of the bed.

"OK," Starsky chuckled," He's not going to like all this waiting!!"

Just then Dr. Franklin walked in and introduced himself.

"I have some pretty scary news for you. It is important that you listen and try to understand. We found that you've been given a cocktail of a number of different drugs. We were only able to identify two of them. But unless we get the names of the other drugs and the amounts, we can't come up with the antidote. I'm sorry but I think the 24 hours is true for now. We can run tests to monitor the effects on your major organs, but we must run down the drugs and their combinations in order to come up with a cure."

While the doctor had been speaking, Starsky became more nervous and very pale. Jane helped him lay down again. He pulled himself into the fetal position and grabbed his stomach. One look at him and Jane grabbed the basin as Starsky heaved.

After Jane wiped his face, Starsky looked at the doctor and asked in a small voice,

"Doc, what's going to happen to me?"

Dr. Franklin patted Starsky's shoulder and said,

"David, I'm sorry to tell you but it's not going to be fun. You'll have uncontrollable sweating, severe pain, difficult breathing and if we don't find the antidote, you'll end up in a coma and then death."

"Doc, my partner, Ken, is in the waiting room. Could you tell him all this? I just can't get my head around this and I don't think I can talk to him yet. Besides, I hate soapy scenes."

Right then Hutch bolted through the exam room door and started toward Starsky. Starsky gave the doctor a pleading look and Dr. Franklin sighed as he moved to take Hutch's arm in his hand.

"Mr. Hutchinson, I need to talk with you outside please. I need to fill you in on your friend's condition."

He stole a last look at his patient and tried to come up with the right words. At the same time, he was hoping that the detectives could help their own cause and track down the person who started this whole sorry mess.

After hearing the news that Starsky was going to die, Hutch couldn't comprehend anything else Dr. Franklin tried to tell him. His only thought was to get back to Starsky and make the most of their 24 hours. Together, they'd nail the guy involved in this sick game.

Hutch went back into the exam room and tried to be calm. He tried to be subjective about it all. Getting right to the questions. Treating it as if it was just another case to solve. But it wasn't. This was Starsky. This was his best friend.

They had 24 hours.

Starsky sat on the side of the bed with his feet dangling and the back of the gown hanging open. His back was cold but his hands were sweating. He had just been told that he had been injected with a poison that would result in severe pain, sweating, disorientation and eventual death. He had 24 hours to live. Twenty four hours for the doctor to cure him. But the doctor admitted that he couldn't cure Starsky because he didn't know what was in the shot. So it was up to him and Hutch to track down the freak who started this nightmare. Hutch was watching him with the same hopeless, fearful look on his face that had shadowed across Starsky's face. Well, he'd be damned if he was gonna spend what time he had left being poked and prodded. He needed to have some control of things. He jumped down off the bed, nearly falling to his knees because of the dizziness. He was dizzy because of the stuff pouring through his veins. He was dizzy because he was scared. But more importantly, he was dizzy because he was hungry!

"Hey, you mean to tell me you didn't bring my pants, badge or gun? How am I gonna hit the streets with no dignity. Hutch, you're no good in an emergency!" Starsky pushed open the exam doors and headed down the hall. He did manage to attach his watch to his wrist but ignored all the stares and snickers.

"Starsky, how the hell was I supposed to decide about which pair of crummy jeans to choose when you were laying helpless on the floor. Be grateful that I at least brought your precious watch." Hutch followed Starsky. He tried to keep close enough to the dark haired man so that no one would get a free peep show.

"Okay Blondie, now where's the car? I don't care at this point if I am seen in your piece of junk car, just go and get it so I can hide my assets here!"

Starsky stopped at the emergency entrance and backed up against the wall. He kept pushing at the back of the gown, trying to keep everything covered.

At the mention of a car, Hutch stopped in mid stride and gulped.

"Umm buddy-- I didn't drive. I came in the ambulance with you. We're gonna have to---"

Starsky looked back at Hutch in horror. His eyes turned a darker shade of blue.

"You telling me--buddy-- that I don't have any clothes to put on and now I have no way of getting home? Oh jeeze! Well, go call Huggy. He should be able to get here in a hurry. Just whatever you do, don't call anybody from the precinct. Nobody needs to see me without my gun and shield!"

Starsky sank down in a nearby chair while Hutch stalked off to call the skinny bar owner. He hated the thought of calling so early in the morning. Huggy will really be pissed. But Hutch figured that once he told their friend of the circumstances, Huggy wouldn't mind. Unfortunately, Huggy didn't answer so Hutch did the next best thing. They'd have to report to their captain anyway about what had happened so Hutch called Captain Dobey. As quickly as possible, Hutch filled in the captain with a few details then asked if he could pick them up at the hospital. Hutch put the receiver back in the cradle but now he was trying to figure out how to tell Starsky that Dobey would be picking them up. Hutch pushed his hands through his hair as he started back toward the waiting room.

Meanwhile, Starsky was trying to figure out how to keep his legs covered without exposing his backside. He crossed his ankles, then crossed his legs. But that caused too much cold air to reach his slightly covered other parts so instead he decided that standing was really the best option. He leaned against the wall and tucked the gown in around him the best he could.

He wished Hutch would hurry up. He didn't like being by himself. It gave him too much time to think about what the doctor had said. Twenty four hours without the antidote and he would surely die. Starsky felt his heart pound against his chest and felt panic begin. Just when he thought he was gonna hyperventilate, Hutch came back. Starsky took a deep breath and felt better, safer.

"Starsky, don't get angry now. Huggy wasn't home. Or at least he didn't answer. I had to call Dobey. I figured he was a better choice than a fellow officer. We gotta talk to Dobey about this anyway, pal!"

Starsky gave him a dirty look but nodded his head in agreement. All he wanted was to get home and put some clothes on!

Captain Dobey pulled up in front of the emergency room and waited as Starsky jumped into the backseat and slammed the door shut. He sank back into the seat and closed his eyes. As Dobey pulled out of the parking lot, Hutch explained in detail what they knew about the 24 hour deadline and contents of the shot. Starsky felt himself drift but didn't try to stop the sleep that overcame him. He jerked awake a little later as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Damn Hutch, don't scare a fella like that!" Starsky rubbed his eyes and looked around him. He realized the car had stopped and that Hutch was sitting in the back seat beside him.

"You okay Starsk? You really passed out there. Can you get inside? Why don't you just stay home and---"

Hutch never finished the sentence before Starsky jerked out of Hutch's grasp and pushed himself out of the car.

"Hutch, no way. I ain't gonna just sit at home waitin' to die. You know me better than that. I gotta get involved with this. You and me can catch this sucker so let's get going. Cap, thanks for the ride and we'll check in with you later"

Starsky slammed the car door behind him and sprinted up the steps to his apartment. His adrenaline had kicked in and now he was determined to hunt down the person who'd just violated his space.

His bravado slipped a little as he reached the top step and bent down to pick up the key under the door mat. The key shook in his hand as he unlocked the door and stepped inside.

Hutch hurried in behind him and made his way over to his quiet friend. He slipped his arm around Starsky's shoulder and felt the tension in his body.

They stood that way for a few minutes until Starsky broke away. He headed to the bedroom. Hutch could hear dresser drawers pulled open. He heard a hurried string of swear words accompanied by a stomping sound around the room. The toilet flushed. All of the sudden, it got quiet. It went on long enough for Hutch to worry. He walked into the bathroom and saw Starsky staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. The toothbrush was aimed at his mouth, but Starsky had stopped in mid brush and just stood still.

"Starsky, you okay? What's on your mind?" Hutch once again went to his friend and put his hand on Starsky's back.

"Hutch, someone was here last night. Someone got to me. How did they drug me? What did they drug me with? I know the lab guys were here but how do I know that the drug is gone? Maybe it was my soap? Maybe it's in the water? What did they do to me?" His shoulders started to shake and the toothbrush clattered into the sink.

Just as quickly as the breakdown started, it was over. Starsky squared his shoulders and stood up straighter. He glared at the toothbrush then dropped it into the trash can. He looked long and hard at Hutch before heading back to the living room.

"Hutch, I'm ready. Let's hit the streets. But, I'm driving. I gotta keep doing the normal things. Driving the Torino makes me feel normal and safe. This is the last conversation we're gonna have about if I'm up for this or not. Do you understand?"

Hutch watched the change come over his friend. The scared, insecure victim was replaced with the confident, street wise detective. He knew Starsky was ready to face this challenge and he also knew that Starsky expected Hutch to be the same. Putting aside any misgivings or doubts, Hutch patted Starsky on the back once more and followed him out the door and down to the Torino.

"Hey, before we call in for the day, I'm starving! Let's go for breakfast then---"

The two men followed the normal pattern of a normal day. Too soon that normalcy would be threatened and Starsky wouldn't be able to continue the control he so desired and counted on.

Back to their routine, the detectives tried to put aside their individual worries and conentrate on finding clues. Trying to make this less personal seemed the way to approach the problem. Don't give it a name. Don't connect Starsky's name at all with the evidence. Keep a subjective attitude. Yeah, right. Keep just to the facts and nothing would touch either one of them.

That is until Hutch asked Charlie for help. Then the first stone wall seemed like the end for Starsky instead of a place to start. The harried R&I man was abrupt on the phone but it really wasn't his fault. Starsky's midnight visitor and injection of poison story had not gotten around the precinct yet so to Charlie, Hutch's request was just another in a long line of inquiries that Charlie had to put in order of importance. But something about Hutch's out of control attitude brought Charlie up short and he listened more intently to Hutch's mood rather than the words. He ended up feeling sorry for whatever the problem was so he put aside the rest of the pile and concentrated on Hutch's barking orders. He didn't take it personal. After all, Hutch rarely jumped down anybody's throat like that, so it must be something hot.

The Torino sped down the street under the uncertain guidance of it's owner. Starsky tried not to think too much about the next 24 hours and tried even harder not to count down every minute. But a welcome distraction occurred when they spotted Huggy outside an unfamiliar building. Huggy reassured his friends that he was actually doing something legal for a change. Working at the travel agency gave Huggy a sense of accomplishment and made him feel important. At the present time, Starsky and Hutch found him outside smoking a cigarette and just enjoying the day. Starsky hated talking about this because it just served to remind him how dependent he was on every person they knew to help him find the missing piece to his life puzzle.

"Hey, dudes. Something will turn. My ear is to the ground even as we speak, my brothers. Starsky, you hang in there now and The Bear will take a long lunch break to get you the answers you need!" With that, Huggy stamped out his cigarette, waved good bye and strode back into the building. A plan was already forming as to how to help his friends. Maybe he could plan a celebration trip once their current nightmare was successfully completed.

Starsky and Hutch made their way back to Dobey's office.

"C'mon Dave, think. Did you know the guy? What do you remember about him? Who have you pissed off lately?"

Captain Dobey leanded forward over his desk. His dark eyes softened with kindness and concern. He truly cared for both these men. Probably more than he should but he worked hard to cover it up with gruffness most of the time. But both men knew that their captain's concern was genuine.

Starsky looked up in surprise and with a grimace at the Captain's use of his first name. Now he knew things were serious.

Shouldering further into the current file on his lap, Starsky let out a fractured sigh as he thought about the Captain's question. Who had they pissed off lately? It was a very big list. But Captain Dobey and Charlie decided to narrow the search down so they went off to the computer room to let the computer look through the haystack for the proverbial needle. From Starsky's description, they knew that the person was not female, fat, black or other characteristics that Starsky could rule out. So that gave them a place to start.

Cheryl was next to make an appearance. She worked in the lab and was a quiet girl. Neither man knew much about her other than her brother had been killed during a drug bust and her father taught at the University. He had shut Cheryl out of his life after his son had died. Hutch left Starsky wondering what the hell they'd be talking about that they couldn't say in front of him. He knew all the details of the effects of the poison. He had cataloged them and was already focused on each new sensation. Starsky felt really nervous as both doors closed against him. He was alone. Something he really didn't want right now.

The folders felt heavy in his lap and he found he couldn't concentrate. Was it the beginnings of this drug or was he just too wound up to relax? He felt a trickle of sweat run down his back.

_'Is that a pain in my stomach or just the burrito talking back that I ate earlier? Is my vision blurry or am I just tired and can't focus on the words in front of me?_

Starsky had trouble forming his thoughts. The quiet room gave him no distractions from the worries that ate at him. Every little change, he wondered if he was just imagining it or was it the beginning of the end? He needed Hutch to come back. He needed somebody. The room was awfully hot all of the sudden and it seemed really small. Was he having trouble breathing? Where was Hutch? Should he call out to him? Just as his brain was forming the words to signal his lips, the door opened and Hutch returned. They exchanged a silent, screaming look. Hutch watched Starsky for signs of illness and Starsky waited for Hutch to tell him about his conversation with Cheryl.

Both men were disappointed in the answers that weren't shared.

_"Okay Hutch, you want to ignore all this? Me too then. You don't tell me the bad stuff and I won't tell you about all the things that are scaring me. We'll both play this as just another case to solve."_

Starsky coughed slightly and shifted in his chair. His thoughts were playing havoc with his desire to remain normal. But he'd be damned if he would show Hutch how scared he was.

_"Man, Starsky, I wish I didn't know all of this. I'm just glad I don't have to tell you what Cheryl already told me. Doc. Franklin told us most of it, but Cheryl put a different spin on the whole thing. God, aren't you freaking out buddy? How can you be so calm and quiet?"_

Hutch watched out of the corner of his eye. He tried to read Starsky but the dark haired man had successfully closed himself off from Hutch. Not an easy thing to do which gave Hutch a pretty good indication of just how scared Starsky was.

The Captain and Charlie came back with three possilbe names to investigate. The only address they had currently was for Vic Bellamy. The guys started there. They entered a building with no elevator. By the time they reached the right floor, Starsky was winded and sweaty. He ignored the clammy feeling and headed for Bellamy's. Hutch watched Starsky and tried to match his partner's careless attitude.

Hutch knew better.

Starsky felt deep frustration as they bolted through the door only to find Vic in a leg cast sitting in a wheelchair. Four weeks he'd been laid up. No sense in pushing this guy. They had reached a dead end.

Going back out into the hall, Starsky stopped and sagged against the wall to catch his breath and regain some momentum. He closed his eyes and rubbed his face but jerked as he felt Hutch touch him. Everything made him jumpy.

Hutch rested his hand on Starsky's shoulder. Starsky stared for a minute into the concerned eyes of his friend. He offered a tentative smile and patted Hutch's hand which was still grasping his shoulder.

Hutch started to say something but Starsky pushed away from the wall and turned his back on Hutch to continue out of the building. Hutch stood for a minute, contemplating the retreating back. The shoulders were still squared with determination even though the walk was a little slower. Hutch shook his head in wonder and quickly caught up with his partner and returned to the Torino.

Before they were even completely down the steps, an ugly event served as a warning that couldn't be ignored. Usually graceful and sure footed, Starsky stumbled down the last few steps and only the strong hold Hutch offered kept Starsky from going head first onto the sidewalk. They exchanged a few flippant words but both knew it was just the beginning.

Hutch felt more determined to keep to a normal regimen. They needed another place to go since they had already struck out once. He contacted Dobey on the radio. He was extremely frustrated with the lack of answers and loss of time. Heated words were exchanged with Starsky trying to mediate between the two. Starsky just wanted everyone to get along so that they could all work together to find something positive to investigate.

The captain had nothing either that would help solve this nameless worry. But the nameless worry was at that moment sitting across from Hutch, sweating bullets and trying to look unaffected. Starsky tried to intervene with their captain but Hutch would have none of it. How dare anybody have a normal work day when two lives were running on a 24 hour life clock. Because surely if that 24 hours ran down without a cure for Starsky, Hutch couldn't imagine his life meaning much after it was all over.

But words and fears calmed as Dobey pushed himself to apologize and move on to at least offer a glimmer of an idea.

Captain Dobey mentioned Sweet Alice, which jump started the detectives attitude. Of course, why didn't they think of her before? They needed to find the snake Janos who loved to produce sick, suggestive films. He was another choice that the computer had spit out as a possible link to Starsky's nightmare. Sweet Alice would know how to find Janos. She might hate the man for what he did to her, but she was smart enough to keep track of her enemies.

Sweet Alice had always been a favorite of the two detectives. She was one of the few hookers who actually cared about Starsky and Hutch. She looked forward to the opportunity to help them but she had a soft spot in her heart for her 'Handsome Hutch'. She found it hard to refuse him any request but she had suggested taking their arrangement a little further. Unable to act on that offer, Hutch would blush slightly and run his hand through her hair as he asked for information.

This time he felt slightly embarrased again as the short, balding customer stole out the patio door in order to escape arrest. Fortunately, the men were not there to bust anybody. They only wanted information which they were certain Sweet Alice could provide. Hutch went in through the patio doors and Starsky made his way around to the front door and would wait for Hutch to let him in.

Again, Starsky was alone with his thoughts which were getting harder to control. If he could just think about Janos and not connect himself with the reason, then Starsky was certain he could get through all of this without yielding to the truth.

"C'mon Hutch, let me in!" Starsky banged on the door and yelled at the other side. He didn't want to be standing there any longer without Hutch to distract his chaotic thoughts.

_'Man, I feel like I just got out of a steam room. My face is clammy but I'm sweating bullets. Jeeze Hutch, can't ya open up already? How long do I have to be out here? Don't shut me out! I need that door to open.'_

"Hutch, will ya just open this damn door?" Starsky's voice took on a worried stammer as he pounded again and shouted until finally the door opened.

Once more, his breathing slowed and his mind shut down to only the facts in front of his face.

Finally getting the address for Janos, they felt they had something positive to do. Leaving Sweet Alice with a soft stroke to her cheek, Hutch followed Starsky out the door in search of Janos.

Starsky kept trying to hide what he did not want to acknowledge. Vague pains in his chest and stomach came and went, but he did his best to keep the problems from Hutch. He concentrated more on his surroundings and the activities in an attempt to hold off giving in to the pain.

Once they reached the address for the porn studio, the detectives got out of the car but were stopped by two goons who were there to protect their boss. Starsky did his best to push back the biting twinges which were coming faster now. At least these two goons offered a welcome physical exchange.

"You got a warrant to be here?" One of the burly men looked at the two smaller intruders and wanted to laugh. Did they really think they'd get past him and Martin?

"Nah, no warrant, just us." Hutch looked to Starsky for confirmation and then the fists flew between them. The two muscular watchdogs didn't stand a chance and were surprised that they were taken out so quickly. They got up awkwardly off the ground and got out of the way before the detectives came back for more. The guards might be big, but not totally stupid. They knew when to give up and this was one of those times.

Hutch walked further into the alley but Starsky was slower. He was just wondering if one of the goons had landed a lucky punch to his stomach when the pain shot through the rest of his body and took his breath away. This was no pain inflicted by a human fist. This was real, knife edged, take your breath away, drug induced pain. It grabbed at Starsky and forced him to the ground. He tried to stop the scream from reaching Hutch but he had no control over this mind crunching fear. He fell forward, clutched his stomach and cried out to Hutch.

Hutch turned and swiftly reached for Starsky. But the pain was too quick and took Starsky down to the ground. He pulled himself into a ball. All he wanted was for the knife to back its way out of his gut and disappear. Hutch grabbed him as Starsky convulsed in pain. His voice was cut off as he tried to verbalize his fear. The pain was too much. Too real. Too now.

All Starsky could do was clutch at the big body next to him. His hands grabbed at Hutch, searching for some way to stop this torture.

Hutch was shocked. He didn't know how to help. All he could think to say was, "Relax buddy. Just relax." A damn stupid thing to say, but Hutch couldn't make his heart stop banging in his own chest. He couldn't hear anything but Starsky's cries for help.

"pains from soup. wontons" Starsky babbled, trying to get a handle on this agonizing torment. He tried to listen to Hutch. Tried to think of something other than the pain but it was too consuming.

Finally, he forced his mind to work again and gripped tighter onto Hutch. He begged, he pleaded with Hutch to help him stand. Writhing there on the ground made them too vulnerable. Starsky knew if the goons came back, neither one would be able to defend themselves now.

With great effort, Starsky stood but the pains still grabbed at his gut.

"How do I look?" Starsky breathed, trying for normal. But another pain kicked at him again and he had to grab his belly. He grabbed onto his stomach as if it would keep his insides from falling out.

Starsky tried walking but could not get his mind on anything but the pain and nausea. He desperately wanted to continue into Janos' studio, so he gathered himself together, gave Hutch a tired grin and allowed himself to be guided forward. At the door to the studio, Starsky stood as straight as he could and glanced at Hutch. Two determined sets of blue eyes promised that each was out for answers and trust was stronger than ever.

With great effort, the men crashed into the studio and kicked and shoved at anything in their way. They made themselves known, got to Janos but unfortunately again, a dead end. Janos was not the man in Starsky's apartment.

Reaching the alley again, Hutch was so distracted by their failure that he didn't immediately notice Starsky wasn't following. Starsky sank to the bottom of the steps and looked down in defeat. The pains were constant now but receded occasionaly in their intensity.

Hutch turned around and collapsed next to Starsky and enfolded him in a powerful hug. The curly head softly landed against Hutch. Hutch pulled the sweaty features to him and promised that he would not leave him. Starsky desperately wanted to remain optimistic about their chances but time was running out. Twelve hours had passed and they were no closer to finding the person responsible or the cure.

"The glass half empty or the glass half full Hutch. It's hard to figure out which I believe in." Starsky whispered his words against Hutch's jacket. He felt that nothing now could save him. There was the possibility of one more person but the way things were going, nothing could be counted on.

"It hurts Hutch. Oh god, it hurts." Starsky folded into Hutch seeking the comfort and assurance that everything would be okay.

They sat on the steps in that littered alley just holding onto each other. A plane buzzed over head. People went about their daily routine, unconcerned for anything except what was in their own world. Even the birds kept up their natural cackling at each other. All these normal, everyday things were happening but yet, the reality for the two men was in each other's arms. No thought was given to the possibility of being discovered in such a pose. They were not anxious to break apart. Starsky felt protected. Almost as if he could hide from everything if he could just bury his head in Hutch's jacket. But the pains would not let him forget about the reason for the closeness.

"Starsky, maybe it's time to go back to the hospital. You need help now." Hutch stroked the dark curls and spoke in a quiet voice.

He felt Starsky tense at the mention of the hospital but Hutch didn't know what to do. He realized that the pains had been happening for some time but Starsky had kept it to himself. Hutch felt guilty that he hadn't insisted about the hospital before but their earlier conversation at Starsky's apartment came back to him. At that time, Starsky had insisted that he wanted to be with Hutch and investigate this case together. He wanted the day to play out as just a normal case. But now, what would be best for Starsky?

Hutch felt Starsky's head shift slightly. The body pushed away from Hutch and suddenly, Hutch was looking into the most pain filled, frightened eyes he had ever encountered.

"No. Hutch, not yet. I ain't givin' up yet. If I go to the hospital, then the end will come a lot sooner. I ain't ready for the jabbing and poking at me."

Starsky spoke in between gasps for air. The pain was hot in his body and he was dizzy. But he couldn't give up yet. He didn't want to be alone. He didn't want to admit that. He only hoped Hutch wouldn't insist because Starsky knew he did not have the physical energy to object.

"But if ya promise to be careful, I think you better drive. But can I ask a favor?" Starsky grimaced again as another wave of pain spread through his midsection.

"Starsky, do you want to go home for awhile? Maybe just lay down?" Hutch offered the suggestion but didn't really expect Starsky to agree. He wasn't surprised when Starsky reached out to him and took hold of Hutch's arm to try and center himself against the nausea.

Starsky shook his head but at the moment was unable to speak. It took all his concentration not to let the nausea and pain completely consume him. Once he was able to get his bearings again, he answered Hutch with words instead of the worn out, pale expression on his face.

"Hutch please. No more talk of hospitals or home right now. I need to be with you. I need to be around--- life! Don't force me to give up yet. I don't want to be alone. I need energy- I need---"

"I know but Starsky, Cheryl said she could help with the pain!" Hutch silently pleaded with Starsky to give in. Hutch was scared and didn't know how to help Starsky. Maybe somebody else would be able to comfort and soothe both men.

"Not yet. Please, let's go where there's noise, some life. Let's go to the beach, huh?" Starsky tried standing on his own but it seemed that the conversation had sapped all his strength.

Hutch helped Starsky up and they walked with slow, painful steps back to the car. Starsky sagged against the back of the passenger seat. He rested his head but he was afraid to close his eyes. Hutch got behind the wheel and closed his eyes for a minute. He tried to ease the tension out of his body but that sensation refused to budge. His eyes opened again when he heard the jangling keys.

Starsky offered a half hearted grin and flipped the keys in Hutch's direction. No more words were said and Starsky rested his head again on the headrest. This time, his eyes closed and he fell into a light doze. He could still hear the car sounds and even thought he heard Hutch sniff a few times but his eyes were just too heavy at the moment to open. He couldn't form words either and it briefly made him feel terrified that he was dying. But when he was able to scratch his nose, he realized that his nose wouldn't be itchy and he wouldn't be able to scratch if he were about ready to die.

Hutch drove on in silence. He glanced occasionally at his partner. Hutch was relieved that for the moment, Starsky seemed to be pain free. He couldn't take much more of the wrenching pains that Starsky was experiencing only because he felt powerless to help him. Hutch really wanted to get to Cheryl for that pain shot but Hutch knew that to Starsky, that would be admitting defeat.

Hutch drove on, lost in his own fears. Finally arriving at the beach near Venice Place, Hutch stopped the car and watched Starsky for signs of discomfort. But the dark haired man was still peaceful but looking closer, Hutch saw the dark rings under his eyes and the pain lines around his mouth.

Just then, Starsky started awake and grabbed his mid section and doubled over as a sudden pain over took him. He bent forward with his head between his knees, hoping that position would squeeze some of the pain out of his body.

Hutch reached out to the curly head and massaged the tight neck.

Starsky gasped and finally sat back against the seat. But in one quick move, he opened the passenger door, hung his body out toward the ground and expelled the bile and acid which had been threatening to appear for some time.

Hutch moved fast. He got out of his side of the car and ran around to Starsky to offer what comfort he could.

By this time, Starsky was kneeling on the ground with his hands on his thighs. The spasms had stopped but he was having a hard time catching his breath. The sweat mixed with the tears that ran down his face.

Hutch reached into his pocket for a handkerchief and wiped at the stained face. Starsky looked at him gratefully but did not try to speak yet.

Hutch continued to sit beside his friend, his arm over Starsky's shoulders. Hutch was so unsure about what to do and wanted desperately to get Starsky help. But he knew it was not time yet. Starsky would never give in to this nightmare if he could help it. Hutch resigned himself to believing that Starsky would let him know when he was ready to move on. To move on to what, Hutch couldn't even guess except for the moment, he knew Starsky would want to walk down to the shore line. The beach had always been comforting to both men. The smell of the salt water, the gulls crying over head and the kids making sand castles always brought welcome relief even if nothing else in their world could.

Hutch sat with Starsky resting against his side. Neither man gave any thought as to how they had ended up in that position. They only knew that at this moment, all that mattered was feeling the life of each other.

Hutch thought back to Janos and swore to himself. Hutch made one decision that once this was all over and Starsky had recovered ( Yes, Hutch had to believe that they would find the antidote in time) they would next go after and shut Janos down permanently. Hutch felt he owed that to Sweet Alice. He would do anything to keep that woman safe. If only another time, another life. Hutch could see Sweet Alice in another, more acceptable career.

But Hutch didn't take any more time to reflect on the what if's because his current --what if--- was struggling against him. Starsky pushed up against Hutch for support as he tried to stand.

Hutch moved slightly and on his own way up, just glided Starsky up with him.

"Hutch, I just want to go stand by the water. I need that right now. Don't say a thing about giving up because you know my answer."

Starsky could feel the unsettled set to Hutch's muscles and knew that Hutch had to be scared. But Starsky couldn't put off the inevitable much longer. The pain was so great that he barely had the energy now to walk to the water's edge. But he was determined to do this, so under Hutch's support the two men made the short distance to the shore.

"Hutch, don't give up on me okay? Don't let me give up. I know we'll find the drug and the person responsible. You may end up doing it without me but let me--- let me stay with you for now."

Hutch was still supporting Starsky with his arm around the dark haired man's shoulders. He could feel the shoulders shake and again felt the lack of knowledge to comfort.

"Starsk, you know I'd never give up. But I don't know how to help you. I don't know how to make any of this go away. What about Cheryl and the pain shot she recommended? That's not giving up is it? It's the only thing I can offer you, the only thing I know to do."

Starsky sank down to the sand and just stared out into the water. The heat from the sand felt good to his parched, cold skin. The breeze off the ocean was tangy and carried the salty spray to his lips. In the distance, a dog bounded away from it's owner with a Frisbee in it's mouth. The two men sat together, not talking ,while the dog got closer.

The dark retriever stopped in front of the two men and dropped the Frisbee in front of Starsky. The dog watched Starsky for signs of playful acceptance but finally just sat beside the two men, patiently waiting to be noticed. The owner was still some ways off but the dog seemed content to sit where he was and keep the strangers company.

Starsky reached out to pat the dark mane of the well muscled dog. The dog looked with approval at Starsky and nudged the Frisbee closer to his new friend.

Starsky finally picked up the Frisbee and threw it a few feet down the beach. The dog bounded happily after it but instead of joining it's owner, came back and dropped the Frisbee again in front of Starsky.

"Now doggie, you need to go home. Go on. Your owner needs you! Go on now!" Starsky ruffled the dog's head and pushed him out of the way. The dog only looked on mournfully, not yet ready to leave his new friends.

"Hutch, I don't have much energy to play with this beast but he sure is friendly. Seems to know I just want to sit and be quiet." Starsky continued to pet the dog's back and in turn the dark tail wagged in appreciation of the attention.

"Dogs are like that Starsky. Sometimes even if you're not the owner, they just sense stuff. He already loves you. Doesn't matter to him if you drive a striped tomato or make bad food choices. He's already decided that he likes you just the way you are."

This time, Hutch picked up the Frisbee and threw it down the beach again. The owner had slowed his walk, realizing that Hershey had made new friends and wouldn't leave until he was good and ready.

Collin walked up to the two men as the dog ran to catch the Frisbee.

"Hope Hershey hasn't been bothering you. He just loves people and he gets away from me sometimes when we're out here. My name's Collin and that rascal of a dog is Hershey."

Hutch stuck his hand out to Collin in greeting but Starsky just looked up and offered a small smile. They talked for a bit about the dog who kept inching closer to Starsky. At the mention of its name, Hershey would nudge the Frisbee closer to Starsky or rest his paw on Starsky's leg.

Finally Hershey pushed the Frisbee to Collin and with a wag of his tail the dog was off on another unknown adventure.

"This is the way I get my exercise. I think I'm jogging for my health but in reality, I'm trying to keep up with that mut!!" Collin waved a good bye and the dog and owner went down the beach the way they had come.

Starsky let out a tired sigh. He looked over to Hutch and without a word, Hutch helped Starsky up and they walked back to the car.

Hutch made a decision without even asking Starsky. But he doubted that Starsky would object this time. Starsky had grown quiet and was pale and obviously in pain. Three hours had passed since they had left the alley at Janos' studio. The beach had done it's job to distract the men for a short while but now, Hutch felt he needed reinforcements. He just could not handle the inevitable by himself. Surely, by now Weddell would have been found and Hutch just needed something, anything to believe in. Wouldn't science be the best place to start? Couldn't all those chemicals and formulas and tests extract the truth and provide some comfort?

Starsky was not surprised when he realized they were headed back to the precinct. Truth be told, he could really use that pain shot. He did not want to admit any of this, particularly to himself, that he was scared and damn tired. He wanted to rest but was afraid to close his eyes. The time line was getting too close and he wanted to squeeze as much life out of the day as possible.

He wanted to soak up Hutch's confidence and stability. Although, Starsky could tell just how worried Hutch was by the set of his friend's jaw. That little bulge under his ear always popped out when he was chewing on some worry. Starsky hated that he was the reason for that ball of worry to appear but at that moment, all Starsky could concentrate on was himself. Try as he might, he now was unable to think positive or to retreat from the pain that gripped him.

As the car slowed and Hutch parked, Starsky let himself be guided out of the car and up to the lab. Cheryl was busy mixing and measuring but was not surprised to see the two men in her lab.

The fear in Hutch's eyes and the pain on Starsky's face, told Cheryl all she needed to know. She even accepted Hutch's biting digs at her chosen profession.

"Cheryl what good is all this crap if it's not doing anything to help Starsky? What about your father? Why is he shutting you out just when you need his experience the most?"

Hutch paced the length of the counter as he talked. He picked up a rag and threw it back down. He pushed his hands through his hair and rubbed his forehead. The headache that had refused to go away seemed a small thing in comparison to the shivering, quiet figure in the corner.

Starsky leaned against the file cabinet, seeking the cool metal surface. He was hot but felt cold inside. The smooth coolness felt good against his face. He listened as Hutch droned on, venting his anger and frustration. He did not have the energy to contribute even when Hutch touched his shoulder in order to find out the obvious.

"How ya doing buddy?" Hutch didn't really expect an answer but was brought up short by a truthful response.

"I'm scared Hutch."

Three simple words but in all the years that they had known each other, Hutch couldn't ever remember hearing them from Starsky. It was difficult for Starsky to ever admit defeat or fear. He steadfastly refused to give in to anything that would cause him to lose control or upset the balance of power that Starsky worked so hard to maintain in his world.

Hutch was surprised at the admission and massaged a deeper, clinging hold onto Starsky's shoulder. He felt so useless and powerless at those words. His strong partner had always been the positive one. Starsky was the one to always find the best in people and situations. Hutch had come to rely on Starsky's quick wit and ability to maintain normalcy. Now it was all gone. Starsky was reduced to a silent, curled up form, clinging to a damn file cabinet for comfort.

The light hearted banter about finding Weddell worked for a few minutes until another round of pain seized the dark haired man and left him breathless. Hutch turned away at the sight. He was unable to watch Starsky suffer anymore but even worse, was his own benign ability to do anything for Starsky.

"C'mon Cheryl, hurry up with that stuff will ya?" Hutch growled out at Cheryl.

Wincing at the urgency, Cheryl admistered the shot and rubbed the area of contact. It was small comfort to both men that the shot was supposed to help with the pain but Starsky particularly did not want to lose any more of the dwindling control he still had. He needed his senses. He still forced himself to think about the answers. He still craved the action of finding and acting on the clues. His life depended on it. His life depended on Hutch.

The phone in the corner of the room startled the three occupants. Cheryl answered it. By the time she'd hung up, she was rubbing the bridge of her nose and only hoped that this was the answer that they all needed.

"That was Captain Dobey. He says he needs you guys right away. Didn't say, but maybe they found your other option?" Cheryl watched as the men slowly moved out the door. She doubted that anything she was doing could be of any real help. The men needed to deal with reality, not scientific possibilities.

Once in Captain Dobey's office, the evidence of failure was written all over the Captain's face. Dobey's next words deflated Starsky so badly that he could feel himself slipping away.

"We found Weddell. He's been dead four days from a heart attack."

Captain Dobey wished to hell that he had not had to tell his men this bad bit of news. He felt the sweat pop out on his forehead and looked away from the two men in front of him. He did not want to admit that he had run out of options. He watched as the two men made their way slowly out of his office into the squad room. He watched the door shut. The slow walk, the sagging shoulders of two men who had just been told that there was now no hope.

Damn, why couldn't he be more objective about this? When did he let himself get so involved in these two lives. He wasn't supposed to care so much.

The captain sank back in his chair and rubbed his hands over his face. He stared at the closed door and prayed silently for hope.

That hope came in the form of a mousy woman insisting on speaking to Hutch.

At first, back in the squad room, Starsky dropped down into his chair. The effort of the last hours weighed heavily on him. Things he'd wished he'd done came to him. The desk drawer was full of reminders of another life. As of now, it was all growing dim. Fortunately at that time of the night, the squad room was quiet and no one crowded around them trying to give false hope or worse, trying to avoid them all together.

All Hutch wanted was to think of some sort of plan. A plan that didn't include being bothered by a woman intent on a mission. Hoping to make her go away, he was uncooperative and bossy. But she persisted and bless her heart, got her point across. It was unbelievable. The woman identified Bellamy . They had questioned the right man in the first place. Just now needed to get him and make him talk.

"This man in this picture. He's the one I remember because he bought all the stuff for a leg cast!" The woman was adament about her story. She did not realize that she had just offered Starsky a little more time and a little more faith.

With more strength than either man thought they had, the detectives pushed themselves out the door to pursue Bellamy one last time. Perhaps there would be time to get him to give up the answers that Hutch longed for.

Hutch practically carried Starsky down to the car. By this time, there was no masking the symptoms for Starsky. His vision was blurred, he was dizzy and the pains came faster and were more intense. Not just in his stomach now but his chest, back and legs. He had very little coordination left but he was determined to fight this to the end. Hutch did not even suggest that Starsky stay behind. True, Starsky may slow him down, but Hutch would never deny the opportunity for Starsky to participate in his own investigation.

Once seated in the Torino, Starsky shivered and held himself together. He glanced over at Hutch. No words were necessary to explain how important this was. It was all in the eyes.

Starsky pleaded with fevered, glistening eyes with Hutch to help him and protect him. He could not hide the fear or illness from the intense blue eyes of his partner.

Hutch tried to convey that he would not give up until the last second. He tried to remind Starsky that he loved him.

The look that passed between them only lasted a few seconds but it spoke volumes. The energy and trust that passed through them was enough to push them forward with confidence.

By the time they reached the apartment building, Starsky was in worse shape. He was having trouble breathing. He gasped for breath and in between, wheezing was loud and raspy. He all but fell out of the car until Hutch held him up and tried one last time to get Starsky to quit.

"I've got a vested interest in this Hutch. Not yet.

I ... just help me!"

Starsky pleaded one more time and searched his body for one more burst of energy.

Hutch never let go of him until they entered the building. Remembering the flights of steps from before, Hutch had serious doubts as to how Starsky would make it. He looked at the steps and then back at his limp friend. His condition had certainly deteriorated but now he was going on pure adrenaline.

More or less crawling up the steps, Starsky did his best to follow Hutch. The first landing served as a resting stop. Starsky tried to stand and walk up behind Hutch but the pain and weakness forced him back. Sliding back down to the landing, Hutch winced at the frustrated moans and cries of pain.

Backing down the steps he reached out to Starsky and pulled him upright. Starsky clung to the banister and pulled himself along. He felt like he was climbing a mountain without ropes or anything to support him. They reached Bellamy's apartment but only found the distraught wife in the middle of the room.

She cried out that Vic was on the roof and Hutch ordered Starsky to stay put. At the present, he was hanging on to the door frame with no inclination to move. But fearing for Hutch he had to know one thing.

"He have a gun?" His voice was weak and raspy but her voice matched his in fear.

"Yes, he has a gun. I didn't want to lie. He made me!" She whined out her reply and the only answer Starsky could give left him once again struggling for control and energy.

"Terrific."

Starsky pushed back from the door frame and slid along the wall toward the steps. More climbing, more strength than he felt he had. But he had to warn Hutch. He had to help in any way he could. Pulling himself along the steps and banister just added to the breathless wheezing and pain. But the thought of Hutch in trouble made him find that determination and make it work for him.

By now his vision was so blurry, he was not even sure if he had reached the top of the steps. One last push from deep in his soul propelled him to the outside door. He sagged against it for a second before turning to the outside. He heard Vic taunting Hutch. He couldn't see but he could sense the danger. He knew he would have only one chance. His senses were almost gone but the need to protect coursed through his body. He reached for his gun, almost afraid it would go off before he even had a chance to aim. It shook in his hand and was so heavy that he struggled to get both hands wrapped around the weapon.

Lights twinkled and blinked in his face. Shapes were distorted. He wasn't sure what was in front of him. He did finally focus on a noise. He knew it was Hutch. He followed a sneering voice which he knew belonged to Vic. In a sudden moment of clarity, he saw his chance and fired. The deafening noise and recoil almost caused him to drop the gun. But he needed just one more minute of control. He had to be sure that he had not missed his mark. He heard Hutch call out to Vic and heard the dead body fall.

He knew it was over when he felt Hutch reach out to him. He had no more energy. He was running on the fumes of empty and he responded one more time to his partner and friend.

"Why'd you do it? He was the only one who knew?" Hutch whispered with a heavy heart. He reached out for Starsky's gun as Starsky himself fell forward.

On the way down to the bottom of his soul, Starsky reached up for one more pleading minute of reassurance.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time."

Starsky searched Hutch's face for confidence and wanted to know that he would be okay. He needed to see hope in Hutch's eyes. But it was too much. The gun fight had taken away all that Starsky had. He slipped down the wall and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He had no more power, no more reserve to take from.

Hutch sat holding the limp body. He didn't want to leave Starsky but he had to go for help. He wasn't sure he could count on the sniveling woman for help once she heard that Vic was dead. But he ran down the steps and crashed through the apartment without bothering to knock. She was cowering in the chair, her arms crossed over her eyes, obviously trying to block out what she knew had happened. Hutch dialed the emergency number. He requested back up and ambulance. He briefly spoke with Dobey and told them to also send the coroner.

"No cap, it's Bellamy. Starsky shot him." Hutch hung up the phone without saying good bye or any further explanation. Without saying a word to her, Hutch turned his back and left the hysterical woman to her own grief.

Starsky was so still. Hutch held him but the waiting was torture. His breathing was shallow and weak. He did not open his eyes but did respond to Hutch with small wimpers or groans. Sitting on that dark, lonely roof scared Hutch. He was scared because the person who knew the origin of the posion was dead. Starsky's last thought was for Hutch's safety. But that's what they did. They watched out for each other. Hutch pulled Starsky closer and quietly whispered encouragment for his friend to hold on.

He heard sirens in the distance and finally let out a long, ragged breath as he heard commotion below. Even from up here, he could hear the desperate voices. He even heard Dobey bellowing and could imagine his barking orders for everyone to move quickly.

"What's happening?" Starsky shivered and buried his head deeper into Hutch's jacket. He had regained consciousness but seemed confused and disoriented. The wheezing was louder.

"Easy buddy. Help is on the way. Just hang on." Hutch had no idea how to even comfort Starsky. Words seemed pointless so he settled for the bodily contact to provide warmth and encouragment.

It seemed an eternity until the roof top door opened and the medics appeared. They already knew the details and origin of the problem so they set to work without question. Oxygen and an IV were the first order of business. Hutch gave up his hold on the dark haired man in favor of those who could offer some sort of tangible help.

He stood up and ran his hand distractedly through his hair. He watched as Starsky struggled to stay awake. Hutch called out to his friend. He wanted Starsky to know that he was still there.

He followed the gurney down the steps and out to the ambulance. It had taken way too long for Hutch's liking to get to the street. The officers had taken over Vic's body, the cowering wife and had swarmed the apartment looking for further clues. Hutch was relieved of the details of reports for the time being.

Captain Dobey met Hutch by the Torino once Starsky had been brought out.

The hulking figure paced by the car until he saw the medics carry their burden to the waiting ambulance. His fist instinct was to go to Hutch and comfort in some way. But he didn't know what to say, how to help. The situation was so grim and seemed so final. He could only offer a silent prayer for speed and some sort of last minute reprieve.

Hutch tossed the car keys to a uniformed officer. It didn't matter to him at that point about who should drive the car. He only cared about Starsky and being with him now. He didn't even indulge in the usual threat on the man's life if he messed with the Torino. He just didn't care about anything but Starsky.

The ambulance sped through the early morning streets. Fortunately, there was very little traffic and they made their way without incident to the hospital. Starsky seemed stable although his breathing was still labored even with the oxygen.

Once in a cubicle, Doctor Franklin took over. He was extremely nervous about the dark haired man's condition. Quite a contrast to the exhuberant, confident man from 20 some hours ago. He injected a pain medication but doubted it would help much. The vital signs were slow and uneven. The oxygen did not seem to be enough.

Hutch bent over Starsky. He tried to offer comfort. He tried to let Starsky see in his eyes that he still believed that everything would be okay. But the sapphire eyes that stared back were glassy and unfocused. Starsky tried to speak but could not form a thought into words. He gasped for more air as Hutch massaged Starsky's shoulder. He was reluctant to let go for fear that if he did, Starsky would slip from him for the last time. But realizing that the doctor had been speaking, he looked once more into the half slitted eyes of his friend.

Not even sure that Starsky was aware, Hutch bent closer to offer one last promise in one last comforting squeeze.

They pushed Starsky out of the exam room and guided the gurney up to ICU. The doctor did not hold out any hope. Dobey was certain that there was nothing to do now but comfort Hutch as much as possible.

"Well, I guess that's it." The captain whispered. He did not want to believe those words but what could they do?

"No, that's not it. I can't give up yet. There's still time!" Hutch felt the anger rise again and bunch up in his stomach. The headache that had been growing now caused the furrow between his eyes to deepen. He reached up to massage the crease and at the same time, a most awesome thought came to him.

"Cap'n, Vic couldn't have done this himself. He didn't have the smarts to pull this off. He had help! I'm going back to his wife and find out something, anything!"

The captain reached out to touch the distraught blond. He felt that it would only be wasting time and grabbing at something that wasn't there but he understood Hutch's need to continue to dig. He had to continue to be active in this until there was no more possibility for hope.

Hutch was hardly aware of the Captain's touch. He was so energized all of the sudden that even though only two hours remained, he wanted so much to believe in those last two hours. Surely there was still time to find the answer?

"You know what to tell Starsky. Please, stay with him? Don't leave him alone?" Hutch pleaded and turned to jog down the hall and toward an uncertain answer.

The captain watched and wondered where the hell the blond got the burst of energy from. As for the captain, he felt every bit of his years pile up on him. The worry and fear had taken their toll. He could have believed earlier in the outcome being positive. But having been there at that building when they brought Starsky down from the roof, he did not have one ounce of faith left. Starsky was too quiet. Too still. Too pale.

The silent prayer had not provided him with the comfort he had hoped for. His faith was dangling with Starsky's ragged breathing.

Pulling himself out of his dark musings, Dobey turned toward the elevator and took it up to ICU. He knew where that place was without even thinking about it. How many times had he visited a fellow officer here? He'd had to face tragedy and illness too many times. But now, he knew he had to suck up every ounce of belief, faith and positive attitude that he could scrounge up. Starsky needed to know that Hutch did not give up. Starsky might be unable to respond, but Dobey had a mission now to complete. Starsky depended on Dobey to reassure that Hutch would somehow find the answer.

Dobey made his way to Starsky's room. He stood outside the door to gather his courage before he entered.

The room was lit only by a light in the corner of the room. The hall was quiet at this time of night. Not even the overhead intercom blared out instructions. The Captain was glad that things were calm here. He stood watching, wondering how he was going to pull this off. He had promised Hutch he'd stay with Starsky but for what? How could he infuse Starsky with the power he needed to hang on when the Life Clock was winning? Some bastard took Starsky's joy of life and reduced it to clock watching.

Starsky was on his back, the oxygen cannula under his nose. The heart monitor serenaded with a lonely, ominous sound. The captain wasn't sure if Starsky even knew that he had a visitor.

With a great sigh of frustration, the captain reached for a chair and placed it beside the bed. He bent his head and asked for courage and wisdom. He needed to find the right words to give hope.

He reached out and tentatively took Starsky's hand. Dobey's large black hand encircled the paler, cooler one and he squeezed it slightly. Starsky tried to open his eyes but failed. He tried to squeeze back but it was only a small twitch of muscle that responded.

"Starsky, it's Dobey. Son don't give up. You gotta know that Hutch is still looking. He went back to Bellamy's."

The Captain watched as the eyes flickered a small response. Starsky groaned and the larger man was unsure what to do.

He stood up, paced the room and stopped in front of the window. He looked out over the dark grounds of the hospital. No traffic in the parking lot or on the street behind it.

He was not sure how long he just stood, watching out that window. But he was startled as he saw the flash of a red light and a car come full speed into the lot below. He looked at his watch and realized that David had less than an hour.

"David, you can't give up now. It's Hutch! He's back and by the way he was driving, I'd be willing to bet that he found the poison!"

But this time there was no response. The eyes didn't flicker, there was no groan to suggest that Starsky had heard.

The Captain went out to the nurse's station to ask for a check on the patient. Then he had another nurse page Dr. Franklin. His heart was racing with anticipation but he had to maintain his professionalism now. But damn, Hutch did it! He wanted to make certain Hutch's way would be clear and nothing would interrupt the flow of rescue. He heard Dr. Franklin being paged to Starsky's room. A few minutes later, Hutch was running down the hall in one direction and Dr. Franklin came from the other, flanked by an army of experts and technicians. The men reached Starsky's room at the same time. Hutch stepped back letting the medical team in first.

Hutch stood in the doorway, more than willing to let them do what they needed to replenish Starsky's life force. Very quickly, they had drawn blood and one of the techs rushed it to the lab to be tested and typed with the syringe that Hutch had brought. Hutch's resolve was quickly fading. They only had a little more time but these men in charge were all certain that they could accomplish their goal. It seemed only a few minutes and the tech was back with another syringe. Dr. Franklin offered a tired smile and nodded for the assistant to inject Starsky with the antidote.

"Detective Hutchinson, this is the result of the syringe you brought. This one injection will be enough to counteract the poison. However, it may be a few hours before Detective Starsky is back with us completely. Just so you are aware and not expecting an instant fix. He will probably have residual pain and blurred vision for a few hours after that. That is to be expected. Of course, you are welcome to stay with him as long as you like."

Dr. Franklin pushed his glasses up over his head and rubbed his eyes. The glasses fell back on top of his nose as the doctor headed for the door.

"I'll be back in about an hour to check on him but again, I think he'll be unconscious for a few more hours."

"Thank you Dr. Franklin! Thank you for being honest and agressive with Starsky's care." Hutch still stood in the doorway watching his silent partner. The news had come as a relief but now he was anxious to see the sapphire eyes again.

Hutch moved to let Dr. Franklin pass but took the doctor's hand and pumped it emotionally.

Captain Dobey had been out in the hall while the activity swarmed around Starsky. He briefly questioned the doctor then joined Hutch in Starsky's room.

"Well, so he's going to be okay! I had no doubts Hutch!" Captain Dobey cleared his throat and wiped his hand over his face to hide the emotion that played out on his face. He knew that Hutch understood his fear, even though he tried to cover it up in a sarcastic tone.

For the first time in twenty four hours, Hutch found himself amused and he chuckled at the brave words from the big teddy bear.

"Yeah, Cap, we were all real sure that this was going to work out!" Turning serious, Hutch motioned for the captain to take a chair while Hutch sat in the other hard backed chair.

"I don't think I've ever been more scared in my life as this Cap. It was too close."

Hutch sat forward in the chair and rested his arms on his knees. He held his head in his hands and closed his eyes. Momentarily overcome with just how close those 24 hours really came, Hutch dug his hands into his eyes. He needed to wipe away the pain filled and terrifying images of Starsky in distress.

Captain Dobey stood up and put his hand on Hutch's shoulder. Hutch looked up into the brown, understanding eyes and smiled gratefuly.

"Hutch, it's been a wild 24 hours. Edith will want to know what's been going on and you should be here when Starsky comes around. But try and relax while he's still out of it. Take the next few days to be with him. When you are ready, get your report filed and believe me, we are gonna nail Professor Jennings. I just hope Cheryl understands our position."

The captain looked over at Starsky and offered a prayer of thanksgiving for the life that was returned. He headed for the door and made his way to his car and to his family.

Soon after Captain Dobey left, an orderly came into the room dragging a recliner in with him. The man offered this as a substitute for the hard, stiff visitor chair.

Hutch gave him a tired smile and gratefuly sank into the soft chair and extended the foot rest.

Just as he was getting comfortable, another visitor made an entrance. This time, Dr. Franklin came in looking slightly less harried than before. He acknowledged Hutch and set to examining Starsky. After checking him over, the doctor stepped back and pulled up a chair to sit with Hutch.

"I won't keep you long. I'm sure it won't be long before you fall asleep. But I want to reassure you about your friend. Detective Starsky will recover fully from this ordeal. But as I said, he will have some lingering pain and at first his vision will be quite blurry. As a result, I am sure he's going to be disoriented and frightened when he first wakes up. So just be patient and comfort him. Help him make the transition back to the living." With that the doctor stood up and reached to shake the blond's hand.

Hutch stood up but did not stop with just a handshake. He grabbed the man in a bear hug of appreciation. He found he had no words to express himself so he let the man walk away with a hug and handshake.

Once again, Hutch reclined in the chair. He felt the tension and adrenaline of the past 24 hours rush out of his body. He felt as if every bone in his body had just melted. He was asleep before the second hand on the clock reached it's next destination.

It seemed only minutes since Hutch had fallen into a dreamless sleep. But something woke him. He looked at his watch and realized he'd been asleep for almost two hours. He stretched his arms above his head and looked over at Starsky. Something was different.

Hutch stood up and moved toward the bed. He picked up Starsky's hand and felt the warmth that had moved through his body. He no longer looked so pale but as far as Hutch could tell, there was no difference in his wakefulness. He pulled the plastic chair up and sat, still holding the lax hand.

"C'mon Starsky. It's all over now. We got the answer in time buddy!" Hutch ran his other hand across his eyes. He released Starsky's hand and just sat quietly.

All of the sudden, Hutch was sure that the closed eyes had flickered slightly. Starsky's hand fluttered on the bed then, the eyes cracked open but only briefly.

Hutch reached for the call button and when the nurse came in, Hutch told her to page Dr. Franklin. He was sure Starsky was waking up. A minute later Hutch heard the over head page for Dr. Franklin.

In the meantime, Starsky continued to make small motions indicating the return of his alertness. The hand still twitched so Hutch grabbed it and spoke softly to the dark haired man.

"Starsky, it's Hutch. You're gonna be okay now. Just open those eyes for me. I know you want to."

As Starsky continued with the jerky body movements, Dr. Franklin bounded into the room. He quickly checked Starsky's pulse and blood pressure. When the blood pressure cuff compressed, Starsky tried jerking away from the pain. Then he opened his eyes. He looked around but did not seem to be able to focus or recognize where he was. He turned his head as Hutch continued with the encouraging words.

"Huuut? Where?" Hutch could tell Starsky was getting agitated so he leaned over his curly headed friend.

"Starsky, it's Hutch. We found the antidote in time. You're in the hospital but you'll be fine."

Dr. Franklin offered his own encouragement as he hung the stethescope over the bed railings. He leaned down on the other side to talk him through the transition.

"Detective- Don't be frightened. The antidote worked but is your vision blurry? It's only temporary. Just try and take a deep breath. You may be in some pain but we can take care of that now that you're awake."

Starsky blinked a few times and grimaced. He looked around him again and finally spoke.

"Twen fur?---- kay--?" His speech was tired and slurred. Dr. Franklin again checked his pupils and was glad to note that Starsky's pulse was getting stronger.

"Starsky, yes, twenty four hours have passed and everything is okay. Doc says your vision will be blurry. Don't worry now. Just rest. I'm not going anywhere."

Starsky relaxed against the mattress and offered a small smile. His eyes closed and he slipped back into sleep.

Doctor Franklin reassured Hutch that Starsky was doing well. His body was completly exhausted from the poison and stress. The doctor was certain that Starsky would sleep for awhile. He encouraged Hutch to at least go home for a few hours but the blond refused. As the doctor left, Hutch made himself comfortable in the recliner and again shut his eyes. Both men slept well and when Hutch woke the next time, He found he was staring into clear and focused sapphire blue eyes.

Over the next few days, Starsky's vision cleared and the pain eventually disappeared. The dark haired man was grateful that Hutch had never given up. He sat silent as Hutch relayed the story of discovery after Starsky had fallen into the coma.

Finally the day came for Starsky to be released. Hutch had gone home the night before. He never did tell Starsky that he had stayed at his friend's home that night. Hutch wanted to inspect the house himself to make sure that all the toxic possibilities had been replaced and that there would not be any evidence of the search that had gone on there. He felt that Starsky had been through enough trauma and would not want any reminders to worry about.

Starsky would need to be on several different medications for a few weeks until the poison was completely out of his system and to guard against any complications. He had a few sessions of physical therapy just to gauge his strength. He found that he tired easily so the therapist suggested the use of a cane for awhile until he was stronger. It was okay not to use it at home, but if he was going to be walking for any length of time, the therapist felt it would give Starsky some stability.

This morning, Starsky decided to make a phone call. He would be going home but he wanted to get an idea he had started. He called his friend Huggy who was still working for the travel agent.

"Huggy? Yeah, I'm going home today. But I got a favor to ask. What kind of travel package can you set me up with? I need someplace warm where all the sexy ladies go! Put aside two tickets.----- No, don't say a thing to Hutch. He's going with me but I gotta set our vacation up first--- No it's fool proof! Dobey will fall for it and Hutch 'n' me will be off some place great for 2 weeks!--- Just don't tell Hutch.---- You worry too much, just call me when you've made the arrangements!"

Starsky hung up and paced his small room. He was extremely grateful to be part of another 24 hours. He had never given time much thought but now he realized just how brittle those seconds, minutes and hours were. He planned on enjoying his many hours in the sun that Huggy was sure to find. A plan began to take shape as he studied his cane and the pill bottles on the bedside table. He felt sure he could make use of these props to play on Captain Dobey's sympathies. Even Hutch, he was sure, would unknowingly play along with Starsky's scam. He just needed a day or two to work on his pitiful, helpless act and then he'd be ready to set his vacation in motion!


End file.
